<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilmore Girls by AGreaterCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628484">Gilmore Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator'>AGreaterCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remote Control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan gets a magic remote that allows him to enter his favourite show and control the characters.<br/>He enters Gilmore Girls first</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorelai Gilmore/Original Male Character(s), Lorelai Gilmore/Rory Gilmore/Original Male Character, Rory Gilmore/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remote Control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Stars Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my name is Alan, I’m nothing special I am an unemployed 34-year-old with no social life and no friends, well that’s not true I had one friend. Maxwell Tebson was a 73-year old that I’d visit most days like me he has no family and friends and we both love TV. He would tell me the most fantastic stories about a magic remote that allowed him to fuck his favourite characters he would swear his stories were true but I never believed him. He passed away a month ago in his sleep. There were few people at his funeral then two days later I got a letter to attend the will reading. I was surprised as I knew he didn’t have much but I went out of respect. He left me a little wooden box along with a request to open only at home. So meeting over I took my wooden box home and sat staring at it for hours until I finally reached forward and opened inside was a folded piece of paper and a remote control the remote that had 4 buttons “JOIN”, “CONTROL”, "PAUSE/PLAY" and “HOME”. Putting the remote down I picked up the letter and read it.</p><p>Dear Al</p><p>If you’re reading this I am dead. I know you thought my stories of the Control Remote were bullshit but still you came round every day and indulged me, for that I am grateful but here it is the remote that gave me such wonderful adventures I hope you work up the courage to try it. You won’t regret it. If you do try there are a few things you need to know 1. There are four buttons they do what they say Join allows you to join the show or movie you’re watching, Home brings to back to where you started and control puts whoever you point it at into a trance-like state making them obey you and play/ pause freezes and unfreezes time. 2. No matter how long you’re in the show no real-time passes so you could be in there for three days and when you leave you arrive back a second after you went in. 3. Any dangers in the show can hurt you so be careful.</p><p>All the best</p><p>Max.</p><p>I dropped the letter and picked up the remote again “could the stories be true” I asked out loud as I did I realised I have to try it. Pressing the power button on the TV I picked up the TV Guide.</p><p>I flicked through the channels and found an episode of Gilmore Girls. I watched the screen and pressed the button marked join. Things suddenly went dark (I think I fainted) when the world came back into focus, I was no longer in my living room I was stood in front a sign that read Welcome to Stars Hollow.</p><p>“It works” I looked at the remote in my hand it then at the sign “Holly fuck I’m in the Gilmore Girls”</p><p>After I got over the shock, excitement took over and I headed into town it wasn’t long before I found the Independence Inn, so I headed inside. There she was standing at the counter Lauren Graham.</p><p> </p><p>“God she’s hot”</p><p>I realised I’d said that out loud, but no one seemed too of noticed. I approached the counter.</p><p>“Excuse me”</p><p>She looked up smiling</p><p>“Are you Lauren Graham?”</p><p>She looked confused “Who? No, I’m Lorelai”</p><p>I remembered where I was, Inside the show.</p><p>“Sorry I meant Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore?”</p><p>She smiled “Correct, how can I help. Oh, you must be here for the job interview.”</p><p>I just nodded</p><p>“Ok” she looked at Michel who just shook his head “follow me”</p><p>As she led me too her office my hand found the remote in my pocket and as I took it out, I accidentally pressed Pause.</p><p>The world went silent Lorelai stood completely still I looked round no one was moving the whole world was frozen in place. I decided to explore the frozen world, so I left the lobby before long I found myself in the kitchen staring at Sookie</p><p> </p><p>I waved my hand in front of her face and smiled at her lack of reaction. I always wondered what she had under her clothes, so I decided to find out. I took off her Chef jacket cad couldn’t believe she wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath just her white bra to cover her massive tits.</p><p>I reached out and ran my hand over the smooth material off her bra and with my other hand I pulled her skirt off</p><p>“Mmmm, nice” I muttered as I inspected her big arse</p><p>I posed her and took a few pictures on my mobile phone to remember her by then redressed her. I wanted Lorelai.</p><p>I went back to the lobby area and was unsurprised to find everyone where I left them. As I admired Lorelai, I realised exactly what I had in my hand. A key to paradise. Any character from any TV show or movie from any time could be mine. I had to think about what I was gonna do next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interview with Lorelai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alan has a 'interview' with Lorelai</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got back into position and pressed play. Everyone carried on as normal and I continued to follow Lorelai. Once we were in her office I sat down.</p><p>“So, you want to be night manager?” she asked</p><p>I didn’t answer I was still considering what to do with her. Then I pointed the remote at her and decided to go for the easy option. I pressed pause then control. She froze</p><p>“Lorelai can you hear me?”</p><p>She nodded</p><p>“good, listen too me. We are going to continue the interview, but anything I suggest or ask for you will think is perfectly normal and will do it. OK?”</p><p>Again, she nodded</p><p>I pressed play.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m very nervous” I told her “It may help if you conducted the interview with your tits out”</p><p>She shrugged “If you think it would help” she took her jacket off then unbuttoned and opened her blouse to reveal her beautiful tits.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that better”</p><p>I couldn’t believe it. Even though the remote obviously works I still expected her to slap me for asking to see her tits</p><p>“no, I told her, maybe if I can play with them while we talk”</p><p>She shrugged again and kneeled in front of me allowing me access to her chest, they felt amazing.</p><p>“So, do you have any experience?”</p><p>She asked.</p><p>“well my ex used to let me play with hers”</p><p>She laughed “I mean as a manager not playing with tits”</p><p>“Oh sorry, No, no experience at all, but that doesn’t matter does it?”</p><p>“No” she smiled</p><p>“I think this would be easier if you took my cock out to play with, don’t you?”</p><p>“probably” she agreed</p><p>She began undoing my jeans until my hard cock sprung loose and she began stroking it as I continued to play with her tits.</p><p>“Have you worked nights before?” she asked continuing with the interview</p><p>“Yes, well I have worked nights as a peeping tom in my neighbourhood, does that count?”</p><p>“not really work but it demonstrates you can work late hours”</p><p>“sorry I’m still nervous. Can you take your pants off?”</p><p>Standing up she undid her trousers and pulled them off and I did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out my phone I snapped a few pics of her, and she just smiled and posed.</p><p>“Is this helping?” She asked.</p><p>“It is a little. I know come sit on my lap.”</p><p>She walked over to me and sat on my lap it’s my turn to ask questions.</p><p>“Have you ever preformed sexual favours for guests?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Tell me about the most recent”</p><p>“last week. An elderly guest was very unhappy, he was gonna write a scathing review. So I performed a lap dance for him in return for a good review”</p><p>“So you’re a slut?”</p><p>“Sometimes”</p><p>“What about your daughter Rory, how old is she now?”</p><p>“18”</p><p>“Is she a slut like her mum?”</p><p>“No, she’s a good girl”</p><p>“Not for long, it’s no good Lorelai, take your panties off, I’m gonna have to fuck you”</p><p>Without a word, she slid her panties off and opened her legs then taking my cock she pressed it between her legs, and gasped as I entered her.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel amazing Lorelai”</p><p>“So do you” she replied</p><p>“you know, I’m gonna fuck your daughter, right?”</p><p>“are you?”</p><p>“yep and your gonna help me get her. Aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah” she replied as she continued to ride me.</p><p>“Get up”</p><p>She climbed off me. I wanna look at you while we fuck</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>She climbed back and me this time facing me and went back to riding me. It wasn’t long before I was getting to le edge.</p><p>“ok Lie down”</p><p>She climbed off me and laid on the floor and I knelt by her face</p><p>“let’s finish with a blowjob shall we”</p><p>She began licking the tip then I slid it in, and she sucked away. Taking me deeper and deeper into her slutty mouth and before long I was there, I pulled out just in time to plaster her face with me cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Lorelai” I said “I think that went great, don’t you?”</p><p>“Absolutely” she said cum dripping down her face and bubbling between her lips as she spoke</p><p>“I don’t get the job, but can I come to dinner tonight”</p><p>“of course, you can”</p><p>“Good make sure Rory’s there”</p><p>“Will do” she said.</p><p>I took a few more pics of her too put online when I got home as fakes. Then getting dressed I smiled</p><p>“Thank you for the opportunity Miss Gilmore and I left her sat on the floor wearing nothing but my Cum”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner and Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alan goes to the Gilmore house for dinner and meets Rory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 6:45 and I was stood outside the Gilmore House. After I gathered my composure I knocked on the door after a few seconds Lorelai opened it. She was wearing a black dress.</p><p>“Hi Alan, please come in”</p><p>I walked in and she led me through to the lounge</p><p>“Rory’s upstairs still getting ready, would you like a drink?”</p><p>“beer please”</p><p>As she turned, I pressed pause on my remote and she froze mid spin. I walked up to her and smiled, just four hours ago I came all over that pretty face and tonight I’m going to do the same to her daughter. I pointed the remote at her and pressed control.</p><p>“Anything you see tonight will seem perfectly reasonable, any suggestion I make will be a great idea and you will obey. Understand?”</p><p>She nodded, I left her frozen and headed upstairs to Rory’s room.</p><p>As I entered, I couldn’t believe my eyes. She was stood in front of a mirror wearing just a cute pair of pink panties, she looked like she was admiring herself. Who could blame her, she had a body that needed admiration.</p><p> </p><p>Standing behind her I groped her breasts and kissed her neck.</p><p>“we’re gonna have some fun tonight, Anything I ask you will do, without question, you are a slut who wants to please me. Do you understand?”</p><p>She nodded</p><p>“Oh, and don’t bother with any clothes, you wanna show your body off”</p><p>I left her and went back downstairs before pressing play.</p><p>Lorelai brought me my beer and a few minutes later Rory appeared wearing nothing but a pair of heels</p><p>“How do I look?” she asked</p><p>“Very nice” I told her</p><p>Lorelai looked over at her daughter</p><p>“RORY” she seemed surprised “Where did you get those shoes? They’re gorgeous”</p><p>I looked from the naked teen to her Milf mom and had my next idea.</p><p>“Lorelai your daughter is naked, I think you should be too. After all it’s just a casual dinner”</p><p>Lorelai nodded in agreement as she slipped her black dress and panties off and stood there naked</p><p> </p><p>“very nice, Now Rory dear have you ever sucked a cock?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Well there is a first time for everything come here sweety”</p><p>As she came too me I undressed.</p><p>“lie down”</p><p>She did so and I offered my cock, she opened her mouth and after kissing the tip she began sucking.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, that’s good” I snapped a few pics, then turned to Lorelai “Your daughter is a natural cock sucker, you must be so proud”</p><p>Lorelai smiled “I am, my Rory has always been a quick learner”</p><p>“I know, Lets forget dinner and head upstairs”</p><p>Mother and Daughter both shrugged and began heading upstairs and I followed we went into Rory’s room.</p><p>I walked straight up to the bed and laid down.</p><p>“Come here Rory”</p><p>she slowly approached me and climb on the bed.</p><p>“Lorelai, I want you to help Rory onto my cock”</p><p>Rory go on her knees with a leg on either side of me and as Lorelai held my cock in place Rory slowly lowered herself onto it. I wasn’t her first but there weren’t many she was so tight. It was like a wet and warm vice wrapped around my cock.</p><p>I was in heaven as she gently rocked back and forth on my cock she began moaning and trembling with pleasure and so did I</p><p>“Lorelai give Rory a ki a kiss” I mumbled</p><p>The sight of Lorelai and Rory embraced in a passionate kiss was too much as it pushed me too the edge. I rolled causing Rory to fall off me and off the bed. She climbed to her knees and I came all over her pretty young face.</p><p> </p><p>I was in heaven as she gently rocked back and forth on my cock she began moaning and trembling with pleasure and so did I</p><p>“Lorelai give Rory a ki a kiss” I mumbled</p><p>The sight of Lorelai and Rory embraced in a passionate kiss was too much as it pushed me too the edge. I rolled causing Rory to fall off me and off the bed. She climbed to her knees and I came all over her pretty young face.</p><p>“Rory you are amazing” I uttered “but look how messy you are. Lorelai go run your little girl a bath. I think we need some special mother and daughter bonding time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alan helps with a bit of Mother and Daughter bonding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We went into the Bathroom I watched as Lorelai bent over to start running it as she did I groped her arse with one hand and Rory’s arse with the other. Lorelai added bubbles and her and Rory climbed in.</p><p>Lorelai sat on the edge of the Bath and Rory sat between her legs as I snapped a few more pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Lorelai, play with Tory’s tits”</p><p>She did as she was told as she gently began massaging her breasts I began filming and masturbating.</p><p>“Rory kiss your mum”</p><p>She turned in the bath, so she was facing her mum and they began to kiss, god it was so hot. Watching these two making out.</p><p>“Lorelai make Rory feel good”</p><p>With my simple instruction Lorelai began kissing down her daughters’ body as she got to her breasts, she kissed them and licked her nipples. Rory let out a moan and shuddered as her mum carried on down her body until she was bent over with her head between her daughter’s legs. As she began lapping at her slit Rory put her hand on her head and held her in place. I got behind Lorelai and takin hold of her hips I penetrated her. When I looked at Rory her head was tilted back and closed his eyes.</p><p>I smiled “having fun”</p><p>Biting her bottom lip, she simply nodded her head and groaned with pleasure. I noticed my thrusting was also bringing groans from Lorelai. I felt myself getting close but didn’t want the night to end so I ordered them to stop. They did as I told them and stood holding each other and looked at me as I snapped more pics.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Rory, your turn to make Lorelai feel good”</p><p>Rory took her mums cue and bent in front of her mum burying her face into her slit and licking away again as her arse pointed right at me, I took hold of her hips and thrust into her. She moaned into Lorelai’s pussy as I began pumping into hers. Both women climaxed together.</p><p>Then sunk into the water Rory in her mothers arms.</p><p> </p><p>I stood over them both</p><p>“Suck”</p><p>Rory leaned forward and took me in her mouth and Lorelai began kissing my shaft both women kneading my balls. It felt wonderful I stroked both women’s hair as they kept on sucking it wasn’t long before I came covering both mother and daughter. I stepped back and looked at them They looked beautiful.</p><p>“Well ladies you were great.”</p><p>With that I picked up my clothes, took out my remote and left the bathroom.</p><p>When in the hallway I pressed the Home Button</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>